Comenzando Otra Vez
by JaviiChi
Summary: Neon es expulsada de su casa por su padre al perder su poder. Han pasado cinco años y ya con una nueva vida compleamente diferente a la anterior que tenía, se encontrará en una díficil situación , ¿Qué pasará si cierto rubio se topa con ella en su trabajo actual?, ¿Recordará su pasado que le hizo tanto daño?. KuraNeo ¡Pasen a leer!. Estoy haciendolo con ayuda de RedGlossyLips :)
1. Chapter 1

~Comenzando otra vez~

**Declaimer:**** HunterxHunter y la canción presentada aquí son de sus respectivos autores, a excepción de algunos personajes ideados por mí.**

_Capítulo 1: Sorpresa_

—¡No quiero verte más!

Fue lo último que Neon escuchó, cuando su padre se enteró que su poder desapareció. Ese día, su vida cambió en ciento ochenta grados, completamente. Ella, una típica chica caprichosa, con leales sirvientes que la acompañaban desde un simple juego de cartas hasta ir de compras, con una afición extraña de coleccionar objetos exóticos, partes de momias, frascos con algunas cenizas milenarias, entre otras. Su vida entera giraba en torno a sus caprichos pero desde esa subasta, donde conoció a ese chico de ojos misteriosos, Kuroro Lucifer…Sí, él que le quitó su poder y la despertó de su burbuja, la sacó de su mundo falso pero sobre todo, le quitó el poder que la mantenía en su cómoda vida, y recién se daba cuenta que su padre cumplía todos sus estúpidos mandatos para mantenerla tranquila y saber su idiota futuro.

En ese instante, después de ese empujón hacia la puerta, solo le quedó observar a su padre con sus ojos aguamarina, se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, tomó su maleta con algunas cosas personales y ropa que hizo a la rápida, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al salir de su ahora "ex casa", le dedicó un último vistazo a esta y posó sus orbes en la gélida mirada de su padre y al hacer contacto con él, solo recibió de respuesta un fruncido de ceño, y un portazo sonoro.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó por toda la habitación, y una joven peli-rosada, despertaba de su ensoñación "De nuevo ese sueño… más bien pesadilla…uff…"Pensó.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró para poder levantarse, fue a la ducha y al salir se secó para ponerse unos jeans, botas cortas, una blusa manga larga y un sweater largo de color gris, fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, al terminar, miró el reloj, tomó su bolso y partió al trabajo.

Sí, ni ella misma se lo hubiera creído. Hace cinco años nunca se le pasó por la mente, que terminaría con dos trabajos; el primero en la mañana desde las nueve y media hasta las tres de la tarde, dónde atendía una tienda de paso al lado de una gasolinera y luego, de cinco a ocho, trabaja cantando en un bar cerca de su departamento. Sí, Neon siempre cantó, un talento heredado de su madre, pero al morir nunca más volvió a hacerlo, debido a que su padre jamás le gustó escucharla cantar , ya que le recordaba a su madre, pero bien ahora que no lo veía lo hacía para ganarse la vida, su voz era lo único que le quedaba, junto con el recuerdo de su madre, ya que "el adorado fantasma escritor" desapareció a causa de ese chico.

En otro lado de la ciudad, cierto rubio estaba de vuelta en la ciudad de York. Arrendaba un departamento de regular tamaño, justo el espacio que necesitaba para vivir tranquilo, ya que con tantas juntas entre socios de listas negras que tenía, llegaba bastante tarde y salía muy temprano.

En ese preciso momento estaba en el centro de la ciudad almorzando y dispuesto para llamar a Lance ,un socio con el cual compartía pistas sobre La Araña, después de cinco años, le quedaban pocos miembros a quienes derrotar pero el líder era su meta más precisa.

—¿Diga? — escuchó al otro lado de la línea de su celular.

—Hola Lance, soy Kurapika.

—¡Hola, genio!, ¡obvio que te reconozco idiota!

Lance Ivanov, era un chico un poco mayor que Kurapika, tenía veinticuatro años, alto, castaño y bastante extrovertido. Venía trabajando con el rubio desde hace dos años, y su meta también era el Ryodan, por cuestiones de un robo y muerte de un familiar muy cercano (del que casi nunca hablaba), y se dedicó a sacar su licencia e integrarse a los cazadores de listas negras, donde conoció a Kurapika. Si bien su intención no era vengarse de tal manera como el rubio, prefirió unirse a él para darle los datos que recibía del bajo mundo, tener a su mejor amigo dentro de la mafia le ayudaba mucho, tanto a él como al kuruta.

—Lo sé, aún tengo esa costumbre Lance, lo siento— Sonrió de lado, el rubio.

—Vives disculpándote por todo, Kurapika. Deberías de ser algo más informal conmigo, llevamos dos años trabajando juntos.

El rubio no respondió, a veces sentía que debía abrirse un poco más a Lance, pero algo le decía que no era el momento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?— rompió el silencio el mayor, ya que sintió la incomodidad del kuruta, aunque no lo podía ver siempre se quedaba callado cuando lo trataba más informalmente.

—No lo sé, yo estoy en un centro comercial ahora, ¿Te parece si mejor vienes y nos juntamos acá?

—¡Nah!, ¿Un centro comercial, para dos socios del bajo mundo? ¡Olvídalo!, ¡Nos juntaremos en un bar, y yo sé cuál!

El rubio bufó por el otro lado de la línea y al escucharlo, Lance lanzó una carcajada, siempre que iban a bares, pasaba algo vergonzoso, ya bien el castaño llegaba con alguna chica o allá se encontraba con alguna y lo dejaba solo, algunos pensarán ¿por qué no se conseguía otro socio, Kurapika? fácil, Lance era muy bueno en lo que hacía, y los datos que le daba siempre daban en el blanco, añadiéndole que también le debía mucho por eso y le tenía aprecio.

—¡Tranquilo, Kurapika!, no es de los típicos bares a los que íbamos, es uno sereno, de verdad.

—No sé si creerte, Lance.

—¡De verdad!, bien, bien, si es como los anteriores, tú elegirás los lugares de ahora en adelante ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Es una apuesta?

—Puedes contar con eso.

A eso de las tres con diez de la tarde, Neón cambiaba de turno con Marice, una chica que se había convertido en una gran amiga para ella, compartían turnos o a veces el jefe las ponía a trabajar juntas.

—Puntual como siempre Mari.

—Siempre, Neon—. Le respondió su amiga, haciéndole un guiño.

—Bien me voy, me llamas cualquier cosa ¿Está bien?

—Claro, ve con cuidado.

Neon se puso su bolso encima, y se dirigió a su casa a almorzar y a tomar una ducha. Agradecía con todo su corazón, poder trabajar en la noche cerca de su departamento, así no corría ningún peligro.

Llegó, saludo al conserje y tomó el ascensor, al llegar buscó sus llaves desesperadamente y al encontrarlas se le cayeron al suelo.

—Aish, tonta Neon—. Se auto regañó la joven. —Al agacharse a recogerlas, se dio cuenta que el apartamento de al frente ya estaba arrendado. "Vaya, tengo un vecino nuevo" pensó, luego sacudió esa tonta idea y se dispuso a entrar.

Se duchó y se puso unos jeans, una blusa de manga tres cuartos y una chaqueta corta, se preparó el almuerzo, al terminar, vio su reloj: eran las cuatro y media. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al bar.

El bar quedaba un bloque cerca de su departamento, así que llego bastante temprano para alistarse.

"The Fantasy" era el nombre del bar que le dijo Lance, y casualmente estaba muy cerca de su apartamento, por lo que decidió que era bastante cómodo ir allí, sólo esperaba que no fuera únicamente por la locación.

Lance le dijo que si él llegaba antes, sólo entrara y pidiera algo, así podía "confirmar" la tranquilidad del lugar.

A las seis con treinta, decidió dirigirse al bar, durante la tarde había estado solucionando algunos problemas y a esa hora había quedado con su socio.

Cómo siempre él era el puntual. Suspiró pesadamente e ingresó al local y al hacerlo notó como el ambiente era diferente, las camareras y camareros se notaban decentes, igualmente los bármanes, también notó un escenario, al parecer era más un bar-restaurant que otra cosa, lo que le agradó bastante.

Se sentó en una mesa frente al escenario, pero no tan cerca, le daba una vista bastante completa del lugar.

—¡Vamos chica, muestra tu talento!— Escuchó a alguien gritar desde la barra del bar. En eso ve salir de un costado a una chica bastante bonita; de cabellos rosados y ojos aguamarina. Llevaba un sutil vestido negro con escote en V, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tacones del mismo color. De alguna manera, la muchacha le parecía bastante familiar.

La chica subió con gracia hacia el escenario y con mucha sutileza sujeto el micrófono, y luego escuchó un acapella:

_I keep on fallin' in  
And out love… with you_

Y el piano comenzó a sonar… Kurapika miraba a la chica algo expectante ante tal armonización. Algo le decía que conocía a esa chica.

_Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me  
Feel blue  
Sometimes I feel good_  
_At times i feel used  
I feel you darlin'  
Makes me so confused_

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you_

Oh, oh

_I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me  
So much pain?_

—¿Lo atiendo, joven?— Escuchó a su lado, lo que lo hizo despegar la mirada de la chica, encontrándose con la camarera.

—Sólo un whisky, gracias—. Pidió amablemente, el kuruta.

—Ok , de inmediato—. Contestó la camarera, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Yeah yeah  
'cause when I think  
I've takin' more  
Than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you_

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that i loved you_

_Oh baby  
I,I,I,I'm  
Faaallin'  
I,I,I,I'm  
Faaallin'  
Fall,fall, faaallin'_

En el momento de tal armonización de parte de la joven cantante, llegó la camarera con su trago, y se lo puso en la mesa.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias—. Respondió el kuruta sin despegar la mirada de la peli-rosada. Le entró la curiosidad por saber quién era.

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you_

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that i loved you_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron, incluida la camarera al lado de él, ella se iba a retirar pero fue detenida por la voz del rubio.

—Disculpe señorita—. Habló con sutileza.

—Dígame— respondió la camarera amablemente.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¡Ah!, habla de Neon—. Kurapika abrió los ojos ampliamente. —Ella es Neon Vetra, la cantante de este bar. Canta bellísimo ¿no?

Pero antes de que Kurapika respondiera algo ante tal afirmación de parte de la camarera, fue llamada por su jefe para que atendiera otra mesa, ella se disculpó y se retiró de allí, despidiéndose cortésmente del rubio.

Ahora todas sus sospechas estaban aclaradas, ella era Neon Nostrade.

Neon bajó del escenario algo agotada, no tenía el tono de voz de Alicia Keys, pero el jefe le encantaba que cantara "Fallin". Bien, según ella no le salía tan mal.

Se dirigió hacia la barra del bar, donde estaba su jefe.

—¡Pero qué estupendo te salió, Neon!— la alagaba su jefe, casi parecía un admirador a los ojos de la chica.

—Gracias, jefe— le respondió alegre.

—¿Por qué no cantas otra?

—Está bien—. Dijo con entusiasmo. — Simplemente, Neon adoraba cantar. No era ningún inconveniente si el jefe le pedía que lo hiciera, y además sí que la trataban bien allí.

Antes de subir nuevamente fue al baño y se arregló el cabello, de paso fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, saludó a los cocineros y algunas camareras y se topó con Alice, una de las meseras y amiga de Neon.

—¡Neon!

—¡Alice!, ¿Cómo va la jornada?

—¡Bastante buena!, oye ¡Adivina qué!

—¿Qué?, habla de una vez—le decía algo curiosa la chica.

—¡Un cliente de la mesa dieciocho, me preguntó por ti!

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, al parecer le pareciste muy bonita para que me preguntara quién eras.

—Ay cómo se te ocurre, ¿Pero no te dijo nada más?— Preguntó algo intrigada, ¿Es que acaso algunos hombres de su padre la habrán reconocido? No ,era imposible, no sabía nada de él desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¡No!, me llamó el jefe cuando le dije que cantabas bonito, no alcanzó a responderme nada.

Neon rio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Alice en modo de agradecimiento, quizás simplemente era algún admirador como su jefe —Ay Alice, siempre me alagas.

—Y tú también diciéndome que soy la mejor mesera aquí.

Volvieron a reír y tuvieron que irse, ya que el jefe las encontró conversando y les dijo que volvieran al trabajo.

Escuchó sonar su celular y contestó —¿Sí?

—Kurapika estoy afuera del bar, ¿Ya estás adentro?

—Sí, entra estoy en una mesa al frente del escenario, pero no tan cerca, me verás enseguida.

—Ok, voy de inmediato.

En esos momentos veía como Neon volvía a subir al escenario y el hombre de la barra, nuevamente la animaba.

Ella comenzó a cantar otra canción y en eso llegó Lance, lo saludó y se sentó al frente del kuruta.

Quedó observando a Neon y dijo— ¡Vaya!, nunca me deja de sorprender cómo canta esta chica.

—¿La conoces?

Lance volteó asombrado y se rio. — ¡Pero claro!, he estado viniendo a menudo a este bar y esa chica— apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza —es la mejor cantante que tienen aquí— hizo una pausa —¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso te gustó?— Preguntó al kuruta, con una carcajada.

—No digas tonterías, es solo simple curiosidad.

—Sí claro, simple curiosidad… ¡Ey señorita!— le indicó a Alice—

—¿Si?

—¿Me traería un whisky a mí también por favor?— viendo que el rubio ya había pedido uno.

—Claro— respondió Alice, mientras se retiraba al bar.

—¿Y has sabido algo sobre La Araña?— Preguntó el kuruta.

—Tengo una pista de dónde pueden estar, pero solo el grupo, de Kuroro Lucifer no se sabe absolutamente nada.

—¡Rayos!— Apretó los puños fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Al notar eso Lance añadió —Pero Roy está buscando, tú sabes el dará con todo.

—Lo sé confío en eso, pero necesito una pista luego—. Insistió Kurapika.

—Cómo sea, mi mejor amigo nunca me falla—. Dijo Lance, haciendo un guiño.

Kurapika lo observó serio y asintió, luego volteó para ver a Neon cantar nuevamente.

Llevaba bastante tiempo cantando, y ya daban pasadas de las ocho de la tarde, cuando finalizaba su turno de trabajo, aun así el jefe le dijo que se quedara y así le daba paga extra_,_ a lo que ella aceptó gustosa.

Intentó divisar al supuesto chico que le dijo Alice, pero no lo podía ver bien, ya que había dos personas, supuso que uno de ellos debía ser, pero con la poca luz que había no se veían.

Por otro lado, Lance ya se iba del bar y Kurapika también se iba a retirar, pero decidió averiguar que hacía Neon ahí, así que se quedó un poco más. Decidió pedir un sándwich y una gaseosa.

Neon terminó de cantar, ya era bastante tarde y quedaban pocos clientes en el bar, fue hacia la barra dónde estaba su amigo, Luigi.

—Uff, ¡Estoy muerta!— Exclamó la joven.

—Tuviste una muy buena audiencia hoy ¡Eh! y muchos gritaron.

—Sí, como tú, ¡fuiste el que más gritó!

—Pero obvio linda, si eres genial cantando.

—Gracias Luigi, eres un gran amigo.

Él solo le sonrió y siguió limpiando copas, y preparando algunos tragos para los últimos clientes.

De un momento a otro alguien se sentó junto a ella, por supuesto Neon pensó que era cualquier cliente que iba a tomarse algo a la barra, pero casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó _esa voz._

—No pensé jamás en la vida, encontrarte en un lugar cómo este.

Bueno antes que nada, hola jajaja soy nueva en este fandom, y este fanfic nació por allá en el 2008, sí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca me dedique a subirlo, ya sea porque me quedo pegada o no se me ocurre nada, ¡Hey!, pero no se asusten me estan fluyendo las ideas, y adivinen que "RedGlossyLips", me está ayudando (no sé si notaron ya algo de su toque) :3, la estoy convenciendo para que añada de su cosecha, por mi no hay problema (:, bueno me despido y nos leemos luego, no voy a poner fecha de actualización, porque jamás se me dan esas cosas, eso si tampoco los voy hacer esperar un año tampoco xDDDD , jajaja, espero sus reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Verdad_

La joven volteó completamente asombrada confirmando su sospecha, sintió un escalofrío enorme atravesar su espalda ¡Era ese chico!, quiso gritar y salir corriendo algún lado, notó que Luigi la miraba pícaro y se iba a entregar algunos tragos por su cuenta, al ver a Alice le indicó que le ayudara y se fueron de ahí, dejándolos solos.

—Ah…—pronunció la chica— Tú… eh yo… —Se tapó la boca con una mano y bajó la mirada, por su mente pasaban todos los acontecimientos de su pasado, horrible para su recuerdo— Eres Kurapika ¿Cierto? —Añadió.

—Exacto, al parecer me recuerdas—. Contestó gentilmente, el kuruta.

—Cielos— la joven miró hacia todos lados, un poco nerviosa. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la mesa más lejana de la gente.

'Vaya', pensó el rubio algo anonadado por la reacción de Neon, mientras se dejaba llevar por la chica, quien iba con bastante prisa hacia la mesa. Al sentarse, la joven soltó su mano y suspiró pesadamente.

—De verdad lo siento por eso— Le dijo. — Por traerte hasta aquí así.

—Descuida, al parecer tienes que aclararme ciertas cosas—. Hasta él se sorprendió por haber dicho eso con tanto interés y efusividad, pero si ella estaba en un lugar como este, significaba que ya no vivía con Nostrade, eso estaba muy claro y de todas maneras la conocía y podía ayudar , tampoco era tan mala persona.

—Bien… tú también, supongo— respondió dudosa— Lo primero, no ocupo mi verdadero apellido, aquí me conocen como "Neon Vetra" y de ahora en adelante será así.

Kurapika la observó detalladamente, era increíble que la chica que estaba ante él fuera la misma chiquilla caprichosa de hace cinco años.

—¿Qué pasó?— lanzó secamente, el de ojos azules.

La peli-rosada volvió a suspirar, apoyó su mano en su mentón y volteó a ver al escenario.

—Perdí mi poder de ver el futuro, más bien me lo quitaron.

—Ya sabía.

—Oh bien, pero no sabías de que de eso dependía mi vida, estuve ciega hasta que hace cinco años, descubrí que sin mis poderes, no soy nada— hizo una pausa y volteó a verlo — Mi padre solo me quería para eso, utilizarme a su conveniencia. Luego de que supo que era "normal", me echó de casa—. Confesó con evidente dolor.

—Vaya, lo siento—. Y de verdad lo sentía. Él más que nadie, sabía lo que era tener que aprender de un día para otro, a valérselas por uno mismo. No debió ser nada de fácil para la siempre acomodada Neon.

—No importa, ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, dónde solo se observaban entre miradas furtivas.

—Y… ¿Tú que has hecho en estos años?— Preguntó ella, rompiendo el hielo.

—Trabajo con cazadores de listas negras—. Contestó casi de modo automático.

—Ah… — Vio hacia el lado. Claramente no tenía idea, pero debía parecer cómo que por lo menos, tenía una noción de lo que su interlocutor le decía. — Ya veo…—respondió observando el reloj de la barra— ¡Ay por Dios!, ¡Ya es muy tarde!— Tengo que irme, por favor mantén en secreto todo lo que te dije—. Pidió haciendo un gesto, que simulaba una súplica.

—Yo también tengo que irme y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie—. Kurapika estaba divertido con la escena. Claramente, Neon Nostrade estaba lejos de ser la misma chiquilla berrinchera y mal criada de hace cinco años, pero seguía conservando algunos ademanes sobreactuados e infantiles de aquellos tiempos.

Neon puso una mano en su pecho y aliviada le agradeció.

—Bueno, ha sido un gusto haberte visto, Kurapika y tener una conversación decente—. Dijo algo complaciente y recordando como era antes, "que vergüenza", pensó.

Cuando Neon se despedía con el típico gesto de la mano, algo la detuvo. Más bien dicho, Kurapika la detuvo.

—¡Espera! ya es muy tarde , te acompaño si quieres—. Otra vez no creía lo que decía ¿qué le estaba pasando?, él no se ofrecía a llevar a alguien a su casa, menos a alguien como ella, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, al parecer le tenía un poco de lástima.

—No te preocupes, vivo en un apartamento una calle arriba—. Se negó la peli-rosada.

—Qué coincidencia, también vivo una calle arriba, de verdad si quieres te acompaño, ya es bastante tarde—. Insistió el kuruta.

Neon dudó un poco y se mordió el labio, pensó que era mejor irse con alguien conocido, era bastante tarde y nunca había salido a esa hora del bar, Alice y las demás camareras y camareros ya se habían ido y sólo quedaba Luigi que cerraba el local junto a su jefe.

—Está bien— accedió finalmente. — Espérame, me voy a cambiar.

Kurapika asintió y se sentó a esperarla.

* * *

—¡Allí estás, rompecorazones!— Le dijo animadamente, Luigi.

—Luigi por favor, es sólo un viejo amigo—. Mintió.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo Luigi haciendo un ademán— diviértete entonces, ¡Adiós!— Se despidió con un tono pícaro y haciéndole un guiño a la chica.

Neon suspiró fuerte y se fue a cambiar de ropa, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en su fortuito encuentro con Kurapika y no lo podía creer ¿Qué, acaso su padre lo había enviado? no, imposible. De ser el caso, el rubio se la hubiera llevado sin darle derecho chistar siquiera.

Salió y se encontró con Kurapika, se despidió de su jefe y salieron del local.

—Y bien ¿Dónde vives?— Preguntó el rubio, tratando en todo momento, de no evidenciar su creciente curiosidad.

—En la quinta avenida—. Contestó despreocupada la peli-rosada.

—¿Es broma?— La miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?, si allí vivo.

—Yo también, me mude hace poco.

—Ohh, supongo que ahora me dirás que vives en el edificio "Light 450"—. Dijo Neon, burlonamente.

Kurapika abrió los ojos y la observó con algo de intriga y asombro.

—No me vas a creer, pero al parecer vivimos en el mismo edificio.

Neon paró en seco tras ese comentario, haciendo que Kurapika también se detuviera.

—Es demasiada coincidencia—. La peli-rosa fruncía un poco el seño.

—Al parecer lo es—. Añadió serenamente, el rubio.

Neon lo miraba ahora con desconfianza. —¿Mi padre no te envió hasta aquí o sí? ¿Me estuviste investigando?

—¡No, cómo se te ocurre! Para nada, después yo salí de allí, ¿Qué acaso tu padre nunca te dijo?

—Ehm… no… me echó cuándo desperté, me obligó a hacer mis maletas y me marché al día siguiente—. Dijo un poco más repuesta de su asombro, Kurapika siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre derecho o al menos así lo conocía ella, y estaba segura que esa intuición fue siempre la acertada.

El kuruta la miró con algo clemencia y siguieron caminando en silencio, y le ofreció un café de máquina de paso, ya que hacía mucho frio. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron al ascensor, sin decir ninguna palabra ambos pusieron su dedo índice en el número que indicaba el quinto piso.

—Imposible…— pronunció la chica, aún incrédula de que todo esto fuese real.

—Otra coincidencia más…— añadió algo confuso, el muchacho. Él tampoco podía creer aquello, las casualidades no existían. Sólo la causa-efecto y cosas científicamente comprobables.

Silencio nuevamente. Al llegar al piso, se abrió la puerta del ascensor. Kurapika , como el caballero que era y siempre fue, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que ella siguiera primero. Neon salió agradeciéndole con el típico movimiento de cabeza.

Caminaron a través del pasillo y ella se detuvo en un apartamento, el cuatrocientos dieciocho, y el kuruta se detuvo junto a ella en el apartamento de al frente, el cuatrocientos diecinueve.

Sorpresa, era lo que describía sus rostros en ese momento, es que ya eran muchas cosas, para una sola noche.

—¡Entonces eras tú!— Lo apuntó la peli-rosa, sacando al kuruta de la especie de trance en la que había entrado, tanto meditar la situación.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! mi nuevo vecino, nunca lo había visto y tenías que resultar ser tú—. Aunque trató, Neon no pudo ocultar un dejo de alegría.

—Ah sí… es que he salido bastante temprano y llegado tarde, quizás será por eso — ¿Pero por qué rayos le daba explicaciones?, ni él sabía.

—Ya veo… — Dijo ella algo más calmada, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, para abrir la puerta.

—Bien, hasta luego—. Se despidió Kurapika, dando un paso dentro de su departamento.

—Nos ve…

Antes de terminar la frase, Neon empezó a tambalearse delante los ojos del kuruta. La peli-rosada comenzó a caer en cámara lenta de un momento a otro y gracias a los estupendos reflejos de Kurapika, este logró alcanzar a tomarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¡Hey, Neon despierta! – pronunciaba el rubio mientras la sacudía delicadamente, pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta.

* * *

¡Hola!, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Infinitas gracias por los comentarios, y obviamente gracias RedGlossyLips (Pam), por tu gran ayuda, de verdad que me animas mucho a seguir con esta historia que jamás pensé que algún día la publicaría.

Nos leemos luego.- :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: Caída_

Estaba más que claro, Kurapika no iba a hurguetear en el bolso de Neon. Él no era de esas personas que sin permiso, se metía en las cosas de los demás, así que decidió llevarla a su departamento.

Agradecía internamente a su intelecto, por siempre llevar una copia de las llaves en sus bolsillos, así se le hiso más fácil abrir la puerta, que se había cerrado de golpe al él soltarla cuando se volteó a auxiliar a la peli-rosa. Alzándola en sus brazos, se dirigió con la cantante hacia el cuarto de invitados y la depositó suavemente en la cama que allí había, para volver hacia la entrada, recoger el bolso de la chica, cerrar la puerta y ponerlo junto a ella.

Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación, dejó el bolso a un costado y le tocó la frente para ver si tenía temperatura.

"No tiene fiebre, quizás sea cansancio… es mejor dejarla dormir", pensó el cazador.

Algo nervioso, el kuruta le quitó la chaqueta, el sweater y los zapatos a la muchacha y rápidamente la tapó con las frazadas de la cama. Sin más se retiró de ahí, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí.

—Vaya día…— suspiró agotado

Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y se fue directo a la cama, estaba realmente cansado.

.

.

Empezó a despertar en una cama bastante cómoda, mucho más que la suya, y le pareció muy extraño…abrió los ojos, somnolienta, se talló los ojos y observó el techo, era similar al suyo, era obvio estaba en su departamento… ¿O no?

"Un momento, no recuerdo haber entrado a mi apartamento…" Pensó.

Exaltada, se sentó de un golpe en la cama, lo que le produjo un mareo instantáneo. Miró a todos lados, claramente no estaba en su hogar. Se encontraba en una pieza, decorada a su parecer, con muy buen gusto; una cama de cobertores azules, una bonita mesa de noche y un closet café, con un espejo que abarcaba toda la puerta del mueble enfrente de la cama.

Se levantó y salió de ahí, intentando recordar que había pasado la noche recién pasada. Caminó hacia el living, claramente la persona que vivía ahí tenía gustos refinados a la hora de decorar; tenía un sofá amplio, tipo esquinero y dos sillones pequeños en tonos rojos y enfrente, una mesita de vidrio con un florero y algunos libros.

Observando fascinada, lo recordó ¡Había estado con ese chico!, ¡Kurapika! Corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, sospechas confirmadas, vio el número cuatrocientos dieciocho enfrente, ¡Estaba en la casa de él!

—¡Ay por Dios, Ay por Dios!, ¡No recuerdo nada!— decía la peli-rosada, hasta que cierto asunto se le vino a la mente, si ella estaba ahí, le debió haber pasado eso que hace mucho ya le estaba sucediendo.

—¡Rayos!— exclamó pesadamente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón esquinero, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. — ¡Qué horror!, y justo tenía que ser con él — en ese minuto, recordó que se despedía del muchacho, y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

Se mordió el labio inferior y fue a la pieza a buscar su bolso, que casualmente vio a un costado cuándo se había levantado. Planeaba irse de ahí, y que luego él le fuera quien se acercara para preguntar pero tampoco quería ser descortés, así que se dirigió a la habitación del kuruta para ver si estaba despierto, y no lo estaba.

Neon miró al reloj de pared que tenía el chico en su pieza, y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana. "Maldición", pensó, "es temprano".

Se acercó por — según ella— sólo curiosidad, y observó como el rubio dormía, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

"Es como si pensara en el trabajo, hasta dormido". Pensaba Neon mientras, inconscientemente se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar hincada a su lado. De impulso, enredó delicadamente sus finos dedos, en los rubios cabellos de Kurapika y pudo notar que eran muy sedosos. Acarició con la yema de su dedo índice, una de las mejillas del muchacho; tenía la piel muy tersa. Desafortunadamente, al estar él dormido, le impedía ver sus ojos azules. "En realidad, es un chico muy guapo, aparte de caballero y buena gente", pensaba la peli-rosada pero al notarse ella misma inmersa en esa clase de pensamientos y lo que hacía ahora quitó su mano, justo cuando el rubio hacía un gesto de despertar. Salió de la habitación algo agitada, pensando que todo este tema del desmayo la tenía realmente confundida.

—¿¡Pero qué me pasa!? , ¿Estoy loca o qué? Tonta Neon—. Se auto recriminó la ahora cantante, dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

En ese momento se le vino a la mente una idea, al verlo dormir así pensó que quizás hacía mucho, Kurapika no tenía una mañana agradable. Sonrió para sí y se dirigió a la cocina para abrir la alacena.

Despertó y vio su reloj de pared, las ocho y treinta, buenísima hora para comenzar el día. Se refregó los ojos y se desperezó de un estirón, para luego levantarse e ir a la ducha.

Al salir pudo notar un delicioso aroma en el aire, se vistió y fue directo a la cocina, allí vio a la Nostrade con su delantal de cocina y un sartén en la mano, dando vueltas masa de panqueques.

Sorprendido, el kuruta se aproximó —¿Qué haces?—preguntó, como si sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando o algo por el estilo.

La chica igual de sorprendida que él, lo quedó mirando y por poco se le cae la masa de panqueque al suelo, pero alcanzó a depositarla nuevamente en el sartén.

—¡Ah! Bu…buenos días, disculpa el atrevimiento, pero decidí hacerte el desayuno, espero no te haberte molestado—. Evidentemente, la chica temblaba de los nervios.

—No… no… descuida, es decir, gracias… y buenos días—Saludó Kurapika sin salir aún de su asombro. Por un momento, creyó haber despertado en una especie de universo paralelo. Es decir, ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar él, que un día Neon Nostrade, su ex jefa, estaría preparándole el desayuno?

—¡Toma asiento!, están saliendo los panqueques y perdón por el desorden, pero no encontraba las cosas—. Se disculpó la peli-rosa.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes— mencionó el rubio, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, notando el perfecto orden que había. Tal y como a él le gustaba.

—Ten— le dijo, poniendo unos cuantos panqueques en su plato— Puse dulce de leche y mermelada por si quieres.

—Gracias, y de verdad no tenías que hacer esto, en serio.

—¡No, como dices eso! Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que me ayudaste— respondió ella mientras se sentaba en frente de él.

—¿Recuerdas que te desmayaste?—Preguntó Kurapika, adquiriendo un semblante un poco más serio.

—Bueno, no del todo, pero ahora que me lo dices me confirmas mi suposición. Afortunadamente estabas ahí, de otro modo, hubiese quedado tirada ahí en el suelo, como suele ser cuando esto sucede—. Suspiró.

—No entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que ya te ha pasado?

—Pues sí, desde que ese hombre me quitó al fantasma escritor—. Contestó Neon, descuidada.

Algo enfadado, el rubio soltó su tazón con café — ¿Kuroro, no es así?

—Exacto— dijo, alzando la vista al techo, recordando lo que sucedió el día que Kuroro Lucifer, le robó su poder Nen. —Recuerdo que se acercó y me invitó a una salida, diría cita, pero luego de lo que sucedió, era obvio que jamás fue eso. Cuándo nos íbamos, sentí algo extraño y luego desperté en casa escuchando mil y un reclamos de mi padre, que parecía más enfadado que preocupado— Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, el dueño de los ojos azules la observó y se sintió algo mal. —Pero bien, por ahora no puedo hacer nada. No sé cómo evitar que suceda, hasta en el bar me ha pasado.

—Tienes que cuidarte entonces, alimentarte bien y dormir adecuadamente—. Esa frase, salió de la boca del kuruta más como un mandato, que un consejo.

—Sí, eso intento, aunque la verdad mantener dos trabajos implica mucho esfuerzo, físico y mental –. Dijo con una mano apoyada en la cara y su codo en la mesa. De paso, miró el reloj del comedor y vio la hora, a causa de esto casi se atraganta, provocando una mirada curiosa del rubio.

—¡Ay por Dios, que tarde es!, ¡Son las nueve con treinta!

—¡Cielos!, tengo que ir a trabajar—lanzó el rubio levantándose, y llevando las cosas a la cocina junto con la chica.

—¡Yo también! A las once exactamente, pero no he ido a mi apartamento— dijo ayudando al rubio con los platos.

Luego de tener todo limpio Neon se quitó el delantal, lo colgó dónde estaba y fue en busca de su bolso.

—De verdad, gracias por el delicioso desayuno, estaba delicioso. Generalmente no tengo tiempo ni ánimo de comer algo tan elaborado en las mañanas, así que de verdad te lo agradezco—. Kurapika sonreía, de verdad sonreía de oreja a oreja. Había disfrutado mucho la comida, y su estómago estaba realmente satisfecho.

—De nada, es más gracias a ti, por ayudarme—. Un leve carmín aparecía en las mejillas de la peli-rosada.

Nuevamente movida por un impulso, Neon se acercó a Kurapika, posó sus manos en sus hombros y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Triunfante y con una sonrisa algo coqueta, dio unos pasitos hacia atrás, para voltear y abrir la puerta pero fue interrumpida por un agarre en su brazo de parte del rubio.

Sorprendida, volteó para encontrarse con la gélida mirada del chico.

—No… no vuelvas a hacer eso—. Le dijo serio, mas no molesto.

—Lo… lo siento…— Neon se soltó del agarre y salió del departamento con la cabeza gacha. Sin cerrar la puerta, caminó unos pasos, sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Al darse vuelta para cerrar la puerta, se colgó en la mirada de Kurapika por unos segundos, pero se despegó rápidamente de esos ojos azules. Cerró definitivamente la puerta y el rubio pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de Neon. Sintió algo de culpa, y una mezcla de sensaciones que no sabía identificar, posó sus dedos en su mejilla y se dispuso a alistarse para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Uff, Bueno, perdón por la demora de este cap, con Pam ya lo teníamos revisado pero quería avanzar con los otros caps , para tener un orden más o menos de como seguir (:, bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar mi fic, y obviamente a pam por su ayuda (:. Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4: Converaciones_

Después de la escena más extraña que pudo pasar aquella mañana, se preparó para ir al trabajo. Tomó un baño de tina larguísimo, para intentar olvidar lo tonta que había sido.

¿A quién se le ocurre hacer tal estupidez? Sí, a ella solamente, es que aún no podía dilucidar concretamente el porqué de su accionar ¿Por qué se le ocurrió darle un beso en la mejilla, a un ex guardaespaldas que trabajó para su padre, por casi un año y medio? Lo conocía, sí, pero apenas cruzó palabra alguna con él durante esa época, reconocía que era bien parecido, pero no podía ocultar el desconcierto que le provocaba su actitud hacia él.

De pronto recordó, que ella era así siempre, en el bar solía despedirse de algunos camareros después de cantar, o cuando algún amigo se le acercaba, pero siempre era gente cercana…

— ¡Eso es! —Pensó — ¡Soy coqueta, siempre lo he sido!

Finalizada su auto recriminación interna, se metió en la cabeza, que actúo de esa manera por esa simple razón.

Suspiró pesadamente, para luego ponerse su abrigo encima e ir hacia la tienda.

* * *

Kurapika por su parte, intentó olvidar lo que había sucedido y se mentalizó para poder seguir buscando pistas sobre el Ryodan junto con Lance.

Tenía una reunión con él, pero esta vez decidió juntarse en el centro comercial. Lance pensó que lo mejor sería ir al bar en la tarde, pero el rubio se negó rotundamente y él no tenía idea del porqué.

* * *

— Enserio Kurapika, aun no entiendo por qué estamos aquí, pensé que el bar te había gustado —. Lance trataba de sacar a su rubio colega, de su ostracismo.

—Sí, el lugar es bastante agradable, pero no me sentí a gusto con el servició — mintió.

—Si claro… y esperas que te crea, genio…

—No me llames así, quieres —hizo una imperceptible mueca de desagrado.

—No me cambies el tema Kurapika, algo me dice que es por esa chica…

— ¿Qué chica? —mintió nuevamente.

—Vamos, ni tú te crees eso, obvio que me refiero a la del bar, la que estaba cantando, la de cabellos rosas, la chica linda esa…

El kuruta solo desvió la mirada algo enfadado, no tenía la confianza necesaria para desahogarse con su socio, en ese momento era cuando deseaba a Leorio, Gon y Killua allí.

Suspiró pesado y respondió— No sirvo para estas cosas ¿Verdad?

—Para nada, amigo.

—Bien, no puedo contarte todo, pero digamos que la conocía de antes ¿Contento?— Miró de soslayo, para ver si había dejado conforme, a su curioso socio.

—Mmm, eso no me dice mucho, pero me quedan dos cosas a pensar, la primera—levanto su dedo índice— que es una ex novia— Kurapika palideció, ante aquella semi interrogante — Y la segunda—levantó el dedo medio— que haya hecho algo que no te agradó o que te haya lastimado.

Al oír lo último planteado por el castaño, el rubio volvió a su antigua expresión— Tu segunda opción, suena más acertada que la primera, por lejos.

Lance lanzó una de sus típicas carcajadas y su socio, solo atinó a mirarlo dudoso.

—¡Ay Kurapika! ¿Por qué no solo me cuentas y ya? ¿A quién podría decirle? ¿Cuál es el misterio de todo esto?

—La verdad te lo diría, pero no puedo hacerlo por ella, su pasado es algo cruel.

—Mmm, pero eso no tiene tanta importancia, no necesito saber eso , ¿Qué paso?

El kuruta volvió a suspirar pesado, y le contó todo a Lance, obviando claramente el hecho de que era una Nostrade y solo mencionando lo únicamente necesario.

Como era de esperarse, Lance volvió a reírse y Kurapika volvió a sentirse muy incómodo, porque muchas personas del café dónde estaban, miraban a su socio extrañados por tamaña risa.

Kurapika sin más que hacer ante tal suceso, pidió la cuenta entre medio de quejas de Lance y se lo llevó de ahí.

— Y ahora ¿dónde terminaremos la reunión?

—En mi departamento, hacia allá vamos— Respondió cortante, le daba una mescolanza de rabia y risa lo que Lance dijo, eso desde el comienzo no había sido una reunión de negocios.

Al llegar subieron al quinto piso y llegaron al departamento. Mientras el rubio abría la puerta, el castaño se puso en la puerta de al frente.

— ¿Es aquí donde ella vive?

El kuruta volteo para mirarlo— Sí, allí vive.

—Y si toco la puerta ¿Qué pasará? — mencionó con tono pícaro para molestarlo.

—Nada, está trabajando.

— ¡Uh! —dijo con el mismo tono, su socio.

—Basta ¿quieres?, pareces un niño—. Refunfuñó, malhumorado.

Lance se rio de nuevo, provocándole una mueca de desagrado al rubio.

Entraron al departamento de Kurapika y este le sirvió una cerveza a Lance, para que pudieran seguir platicando sobre algo que no fuera Neon.

* * *

Llegó al trabajo, se puso el uniforme en el camarín y comenzó a atender clientes, que venían de paso a comer algo.

El día estaba ameno, no habían tantos clientes y su estado de ánimo subía un poco gracias a eso.

Al terminar su jornada de trabajo, llegó Marice para tomar el turno. Si bien su amiga la vio completamente de ánimo, sabía que era una fachada y que algo ocultaba.

—A ti te pasa algo… — Comentó su colega.

—¿Qué me va a pasar?— Respondió con una interrogante la peli-rosada.

Marice bufó fuerte— Vamos… ¿Hace cuánto que somos amigas?— ponía ambas manos en la cintura.

—Tres años…

—¿Entonces?— Recriminó su amiga.

Neon suspiró rendida— Hay un chico…

— ¡Lo sabía! — Interrumpió su amiga, eufórica— ¡Sabía que algo te pasaba!

—Sí, pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Te entiendo, igualmente me extrañé que fuera un chico, tú no eres enamoradiza, Neon ¿Qué sucedió?

Neon terminó de vestirse en el camarín de la tienda y la miró con un rostro algo melancólico. Tenían la tienda cerrada por la hora de almuerzo, allí era dónde Mari entraba, por lo que tenían un tiempo para charlar.

La pelirroja (1), con su uniforme listo, se sentó junto a la Nostrade y le tomó una de sus manos.

—Amiga, puedes confiar en mí, sabes eso perfectamente.

Neon la observó nuevamente y vio la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos de Mari, la quería mucho y además era la única persona que sabía toda su historia, si toda, sabía que era una Nostrade, que tuvo ese poder Nen, que fue arrebatado por Kuroro, todo. Era su amiga de más confianza.

—Bien ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te mencioné que tuve unos guardaespaldas?

— ¡Claro! Como olvidar aquel día, que me carcajee de lo lindo— respondió su amiga integrando algo de humor, para que se relajara.

Neon se rió y comenzó a palabrear cosas sobre ello, y ambas rieron, de esta manera el ambiente tenso se fue completamente.

Fue así como Neon le contó a Marice absolutamente todo lo que sabía de Kurapika, su encuentro y lo que sucedió después.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo, amiga!

—¡Ay, ya vas a comenzar a molestarme!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? — Pronunció Mari, pícara— ¿Te gusta verdad?

Neon la volteó a ver con una mirada penetrante — ¡No sea ridícula, Marice! ¡Apenas lo vengo a ver después de cinco años!, ¡Estás loca!

Marice se levantó y no pudo aguantar más la risa que tuvo que tomarse el estómago con fuerza, ante tal acto a Neon le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza.

Volviendo a la normalidad, Mari se volvió a sentar y Neon agregó:

—Bien, bien, eso es todo ¿Si?, no hay más.

—Vamos, si viven cerca puedes ir a disculparte con él, pero solo como un gesto de amistad— Dijo esto último con el típico gesto de comillas.

La respuesta de la peli-rosada fue un golpe en la cabeza de su amiga

—Ya deja de molestarme— dijo entre dientes.

Aun sobándose del golpe, Marice respondió— ¡Ay, me dolió! ya, ya está bien, pero haz eso que te dije— ahora de forma seria— Anda cuando sepas que esté allí.

Neon se mordió el labio y solo asintió, luego de eso se despidió de su amiga para ir a su casa y alistarse para ir al bar.

* * *

Kurapika al fin estaba relajado, comenzaron a hablar sobre La Araña y el tema de su vecina cantante ya había cesado.

Lance le había platicado que los del Ryodan estaban ahí en la ciudad de York, escondidos. Lamentablemente, no sabían en que ubicación exacta se encontraban, ya que cambiaban frecuentemente de escondite.

El kuruta se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, y pensó que quizás ellos también estaban buscando al líder y solo algunos estaban acá, y los otros descifrando su paradero.

Lance se estiró en la silla y planeó el segundo encuentro con su amigo de la mafia: Fisto, y así seguirles el paso.

Aunque la reunión haya sido un "mediano" éxito para el cazador mayor, aún tenía curiosidad acerca de la chica, así que mientras el rubio levantaba algunas cosas de la mesa se escabulló rápidamente, abrió la puerta para ir hacia el departamento de la chica y molestar a Kurapika desde allí, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con la mismísima chica frente a frente.

* * *

Neon llegaba a su hogar pesadamente, saludo con movimiento de mano automático al conserje y se dedicó a subir al ascensor. Llegando a la puerta de su casa, escuchó ruidos en el departamento del rubio, por lo que de inmediato se acordó de lo que Mari le había dicho en la tarde, por lo que sabía que había gente con él, se limitó solo a buscar sus llaves e ir a visitarlo cuando ya no hubiera nadie. Aun así, no sabía cómo saber cuándo eso pasase ¿Tendría que espiarlo o algo? Ni idea.

En el preciso momento en que sacó sus llaves, la puerta se abrió de golpe y al voltear para ver si era Kurapika, una mirada curiosa de un joven más alto y mayor se posaron sobre ella.

El momento fue muy extraño pero grato, y ambos no sabían por qué, era como si se conocieran de antes, y ambos compartieron miradas aguamarina (2), que los llevó a pensar en diferentes cosas.

Una de ellas era el parecido del color de sus ojos. Eran idénticos. EL castaño había visto varias veces a la peli-rosada cantar, pero jamás tuvo el placer de conocerla en persona.

Lance fue el primero en romper el hielo y de un rostro sorprendido, volvió su típico aspecto simpático.

—Disculpa por asustarte, si es que lo hice claro, soy Lance Ivanov, socio de Kurapika, tu vecino— dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Neon se descolocó un poco, y como una persona educada que era le estrechó la mano de igual manera— Soy Neon Vetra, vecina de Kurapika.

Luego de eso, Neon apretó los labios fuertemente y se despidió gentilmente de él para entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta. Lance no entendía que rayos había pasado y decidió entrar, ya que de seguro Kurapika le iba a regañar como siempre.

Y claramente, el rubio estaba ahí enfrente de él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? Voy a ordenar, y tú te vas a hablar con Neon.

—No me vas a creer …

El rubio lo observó con un semblante confundido. ¿Quién se creía? Ahora Neon sabía que él le contó sobre ella. ¡Cómo tan iluso! ¡Cómo se le ocurrió contarle!

—Sabía que no tenía que confiar en ti—. Afirmó.

—¡No! Es que ella justo estaba entrando a su departamento, yo solo quería hacer como que tocaba su puerta para molestarte, pero estaba ahí y la saludé— dijo levantando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

Kurapika se cruzó de brazos, observó a Lance y suspiró fuerte— Bien, haré como que te creó.

—De verdad lo siento Kurapika, y es verdad lo que te dije—. Se disculpaba, el castaño.

—Sí, si está bien, pero no vuelvas hacerlo.

Lance frunció la boca y posó una mano atrás de su cabeza — Bueno, eh tengo que irme, iré a juntarme con Fisto ¿Si?

—Bien, me avisas cualquier cosa.

—Bien, hasta luego— Lance tomó su chaqueta y se fue del departamento.

* * *

Neon estaba escuchando todo por detrás de la puerta, para ver cuando se iba a ir ese extraño chico, socio, amigo o lo que fuera, del rubio.

Esperó unos minutos luego de que se fue Lance, se miró enfrente del espejo de la entrada y decidió ir.

Tocó la puerta, y un asombrado Kurapika aparecía tras ella.

—N-Neon…— El kuruta tragó grueso. Hubiese preferido evitar todo aquello, ya sabía a lo que la peli-rosa iba, podía imaginarlo, pero de ser por él, lo mejor era dejar pasar ese tema por alto.

—Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Puedo pasar?

Si había algo que seguía siendo muy 'Nostrade' en ella, era su firmeza y su convicción, cuando tomaba decisiones.

* * *

A fin el cap 4 (:, uf me costó escribirlo e había quedado sin ideas pero luego de todos los examenes (o certamenes como le decimos acá en chile), pude concentrarme y me inspiré jajaj

Aclaro dos puntos:

(1): Nunca describí a Marice, así que lo haré acá , ella es alta, de cabellos pelirojos largos y ojos café claro, yo me la imagino como a la Asuna Yuuki de SAO (googleen las que no saben quien es xD)

(2): Tampoco descrbí a Lance, es alto castaño y de ojos aguamarina (igual que los de Neon ;).

Bueno sin más que decir, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a RedGlossyLips; Pam que me ayudó con algunos detalles 3, Saludos a todas! (:


End file.
